fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarves -- Rival's War
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 5th EDITION DND Racial Traits +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma (0): Dwarves are both tough and wise, but also a bit gruff. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Darkvision (2): You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Healthy (2): '''You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. '''Languages (0): You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish. URDUR Slow and Steady (-1): Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. Trained for Combat (2): You gain a +1 bonus to AC and attack rolls against humanoids of the drow and duergar subtypes. Stable (2): You have advantage on saves and checks to resist being moved or unbalanced against against your will while standing on the ground. Smiths and Builders (2): You have advantage when using Mason's or Smith's tools and gain your proficiency bonus to Investigation checks (including passive checks) to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors (this stacks with existing proficiency). Weapon Familiarity (2): You have proficiency with flails, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Regional Proficiency (3): In addition to the proficiencies from your chosen background, you gain one of the following':' Survival, Vehicle (Land), Mason's tools, History, Smith's tools, Insight, Religion YARGALD Normal Speed (1): Your base walking speed is 30 ft. and you may move through difficult mountain (and hills) terrain at normal speed. Magically altered terrain affects you normally. Trained for Combat (1): You gain a +1 bonus to AC and attack rolls against humanoids of the gnoll subtype. Fearless Explorers (1): '''You have advantage on saves against fear effects. '''Builders and Hunters (2): You have advantage when using Carpenter's or Leatherworker's tools and gain your proficiency bonus to Intelligence checks to appraise items made of wood, fur, or leather (this stacks with existing proficiency). Weapon Familiarity (2): You are proficient with battleaxes, throwing axes, and heavy crossbows, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Regional Proficiency (3): In addition to the proficiencies from your chosen background, you gain one of the following':' Nature, Vehicle (Land), Cartographer's tools, Survival, Carpenter's tools, Leatherworker's tools, Woodcarver's tools PATHFINDER Racial Traits +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma (0): Dwarves are both tough and wise, but also a bit gruff. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Darkvision (2): Can see in the dark up to 60 ft. Healthy (2): '''+4 bonus on Fortitude saves against disease and poison, including magical diseases. '''Languages (0): Begin play speaking Common and Dwarvish. Dwarves with high Intelligence scores can choose from seven languages appropriate to the peoples of their region. URDUR Slow and Steady (-1): Base speed of 20 ft. Their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. Defensive Training (1): Gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against humanoids of the drow subtype. Hatred (1): Gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the drow and duergar subtypes. Stability (1): +4 racial bonus to CMD against bull rush or trip attempts while standing on the ground. Mountain-Born (1): +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks made to cross narrow ledges and on saving throws against altitude fatigue and sickness. Expert Crafters (2): +2 racial bonus on all Craft or Profession checks to create objects from metal or stone and +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. Weapon Familiarity (2): Proficient with flails, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Regional Skill (3): +2 racial bonus to one of the following skills':' Knowledge (Dungeoneering), Ride, Profession (Engineering), Knowledge (History) YARGALD Normal Speed (1): Base speed of 30 ft. and may move through difficult mountain (and hills) terrain at normal speed. Magically altered terrain affects them normally. Defensive Training (1): Gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against humanoids of the gnoll subtype. Fearless Explorers (1): Members of this race gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear effects. Expert Crafters (2): +2 racial bonus on all Craft or Profession checks to create objects from fur, leather, or wood and +2 racial bonus to Appraise checks for those same materials. Weapon Familiarity (2): Proficient with battleaxes, throwing axes, and heavy crossbows, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Regional Skill (3): +2 racial bonus to one of the following skills':' Knowledge (Nature), Ride, Knowledge (Geography), Survival Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Main Game - The Rival's War